User blog:Cfp3157/Evil Cole MacGrath vs. Superior Spider-Man
Two of the most violent and brutal anti-heroes come onto the battlefield in a war of strength, speed, and brutality. ''Evil Cole MacGrath, ''the Conduit of Empire City who's control of electricity and quest for more power has led to the death of millions, the destruction of Empire City and New Marais, and several more atrocious acts. His immense power of fire and electricity gives him great power, defensive abilities, and his tactical options. ''Superior Spider-Man, ''the former villain Doc Ock who switched bodies of the original Spider-Man and promised his former enemy to leave behind a better, a superior hero! With superhuman physical traits, his great mind, and variety of other abilities, Superior Spider-Man is ready for anything his opponents throw at him. A Conduit who took a path of evil and selfishness, or the former villain turned violent anti-hero? You can decide, for only one shall be claimed.... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! '' Evil Cole MacGrath Evil Cole MacGrath is the alternate Karma version of the Conduit superhero Cole MacGrath. When the Ray Sphere exploded while delivering it to an unknown client, the Sphere exploded and destroyed a large majority of Empire City. Millions of people were killed, with the exception of one person caught in the blast; Cole MacGrath. Unlike his Good Karma version, Evil Cole choose to make decisions that would benefi himself rather than the citizens of Empire City. When he was tricked by Kessler to save some unknown woman and he held his dying love Trish in his arms, Trish only scolded him on his terrible choices, further descending Evil Cole into his lust for power. After his victory over Kessler and his absorbing the power of the Ray Sphere, Evil Cole ruled Empire City with an iron fist. A single month later, the apocalyptic Conduit dubbed "The Beast" attacked Empire City and defeadt Cole. Taking off to the city of New Marais, Cole began training and absorbing Blast Cores to advance his power to fight The Beast. Along the way, Cole received powers from the Conduit Nix, gaining control over fire, tar, and the swamp creatures called Spikers. After several Blast Cores were absored, the Beast arrived in New Marais and was revealed to be John White, an agent of the NSA who worked with Cole in Empire. WHen faced with destroying the Beast or fighting alongside him, Cole choose to fight with the Beast to activate all of those with the Conduit gene inside them. Cole, alongside former NSA agent Lucy Kuo, killed Nix and Cole's best friend Zeke Dunbar. John felt he couldn't continue his mission, so he passed his power to Cole and Kuo, charging them with his task to revive all Conduits. Abilities: ' *'Electrokinesis: 'Powers obtained by the Ray Sphere, Cole has a wide variety of tactical and attack options derived from his control of electricity. His attack options include long-range electrical bolts, blasts of lightning resembling lightning, explosive balls of energy, and a large shockwave, along with several other abilities. For mobility, Cole can grind along electrical cables, use his "Static Thrusters" to glide in the air, supercharge cars to leap a high distance into the air, and create a electrical cable from his hand to launch himself at a large distance. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Thanks to his ex-girlfriend Nix, Cole has the ability to use a small amount of his former abilities that he could use but with fire rather than electricity. He can create balls of explosive napalm, a shockwave of smoke and flame, and a few other neat tricks. *'Tar Creation: 'To a smaller extent, Cole can also summon pillars of tar to summon three swamp craetures known as Spikers. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Cole, for some unknown reason, has obtained superhuman strength from the Ray Sphere blast. While certainly not the strongest person ever, he is capable of beating a man with a few punches. *'Superhuman Durability: Cole, to a farther extent from his strength, has obtained superhuman durability. He is capable of shrugging off bullets, explosives, and rockets with ease. He's taken on gigantic monsters and beasts that slug him aroudn like a ragdoll, but he shrugs them off each time. It's also helpful that he can absorb the energy of any nearby electrical appliance to regain his health. *'Firebird Strike': Cole, thanks to his pyrokinesis, can coat his body in flames and launch himself a short distance. The impact that he lands at his enough to knock even the more durable monsters of swamp monsters into unconsciousness. *'Spiker Summoning: '''After freeing several swamp monsters alongside Nix, Cole has gained the ability to summon three Spikers. These creatures aren't very durable but they can climb up nearly any surface, launch small acid like projectiles, and tackle people. They also don't do much damage, but provide a tactical annoyance for his opponents. *'Radar Vision: Thanks to this ability Cole has the ability to "see" appliances and Blast Shards that can help him regain his health. He can also use this ability to read the pulses of someone's brain to find treasures. This gives Cole a tactical option that cannot be underestimated. *'Ionic Abilities: '''Should Cole ever absorb Ionic Charges found on civilians or enemies, he can use powerful new abilities like the Ionic Storm, Drain, and Vortex. The Ionic Vortex is a large tornado that collects everything in the environment in a destructive path. The Ionic Drain is an area-of-effect move where Cole absorbs the energy of everything in his surrounding area, enemies, civilians, and electrical appliances. The Ionic Storm is a large lightning bolt that strikes the largest target in the area. *'Kinetic Pulse: Cole can effortlessly pick up any object in the environment by catching it an electromagnetic field around his feet, chucking it at a target and charging it as it flies, creating an explosive result. *'The Amp: '''A metal baton that is powered by Cole's powers, he wields the Amp with surprising skill and power. It can even hold opponents in a headlock-type manner, and he uses the momentum to swing, along with other techiniques. ' Evil Cole Electrokinesis.jpg|Evil Colel using one of his Bolt variants Evil Cole Personal Drain.jpg|Evil Cole bio leeches the life out of a Reaper soldier Evil Cole Cluster Grenade.jpg|Evil Cole unleashing the Cluster Grenade Evil Cole Firebird.jpg|Evil Cole using the Firebird Strike Evil Cole Ionic Drain.png|Evil Cole uses the Ionic Drain Evil Cole Ionic Storm.jpg|Evil Cole uses the Ionic Storm Evil Cole Radar Pulse.png|Evil Cole uses his Radar Pulse Evil Cole static thrusters.png|Evil Cole using the Static Thrusters Cole Amp.jpg|The Amp ' Superior Spider-Man The Superior Spider-Man, originally known as the super-villain Doctor Octopus, is a street-level New York hero and a member of the Mighty Avengers. After his decades of fighting, Octavius discovered he had only a few months to live before his body completely failed on him, forcing him to create a robotic body to prolong his death. Using a brain-swapping Octobot robot, Octavius transplanted his mind into the body of Spider-Man, gaining all of his memories in order to fool his relatives and allies, while Peter Parker's mind was placed in Otto's own failing body. In a desperate final plan, Peter and Octavius battled, ending with Octavius fatally wounding Parker, and preventing him from regaining his body. As Parker died, he forced Ock to relive all of his most painful experiences as Spider-Man- forcing him to see every dead friend and family member he failed to save, every fellow hero to fall in battle alongside him, every traumatic experience that shaped Peter into the man he was- forcing an epiphany in Octavius. While Peter Parker died, Otto Octavius vowed to continue as the new Superior Spider-Man. As Octavius struggled in the role of Spider-Man, he discovered that a ghostly apparition of Peter remained in his head, urging him not to murder criminals, though he was not always successful, unable to stop Ock from shooting Massacre to death. The Superior Spider-Man was placed on probation from the Avengers shortly afterwards, as it became increasingly obvious something was wrong with him, even if they couldn't prove that any change had occurred. Deciding it was time for a "Parker-ectomy", Otto obtained a neurolitic scanner to wipe the remnants of Peter Parker from his mind. Ock and Peter mentally clashed, ending with the Superior Spider-Man overwhelming his predecessor, allowing him to complete the mind wipe and rid himself of Peter Parker once and for all. '''Abilities:' *'Superhuman Physical Attirbutes: '''Ock has retained the abilities of the original Spider-Man, including his superhuman physical abilities. Ock is capable of lifting aroudn 20 pounds, and can lift a semi-truck with ease. His speed allows him to run at the speed of a normal vehicle without too much difficulty. His durability, while not on the level of others, allows him to take superhuman-tier punches and still stand. His reflexes allow him to dodge bullets, while his equilibrim lets him balance on virtually any surface. His stamina allows him to last far longer than any normal human could. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance: Ock also has a natural resistance to foreign chemicals, like poisons. When attacked by one thousand bees, Ock recovered in less than 24 hours. Ock's resistance to chemicals extends to drugs like sedatives and marajuana (no I do not care if I spelled that wrong), but he is suspectable to alchohalic beverages. *'Limited Healing Factor: '''Ock has a very limited healing factor. Given a matter a days, Ock can recover from broken bones and scared tissues. When completely blinded, Ock only required three days for his vision to heal. *'Genius-level Inteligence: 'Ock is one of the leading figures in atomic science, with a genius-level intelligence and masterful mind. He is a skilled engineer and inventor, shown by his inventions like the Spider-Bots and his most devastating device; the machine that caused Spider-Man and Ock to switch bodies and for Ock to make the switch as a superhero. Also, his intelligence let him create a device to completely wipe his brain of the small remmenant of Peter Parker in his mind. *'Wall-crawling: 'Given his spider physiology, Ock has obtained the ability to stick to virtually any surface. Combined with his superhuman equilbrim and agility, he uses this ability as an extreme help and tactical option. *'Web-shooters: An ingenious device created by Parker, these two devices launch a thin web-like fluid that hardens when met with a hard surface. These webs allow Ock to move from skyscraper to skyscraper with quick movement and agility. *'Superior Spider-Man Suit: '''Ock has remodeled the Spider-Suit after his swap. Several new features includes enhanced lenses equipped with a HUD and tracker system, talons that are laced with nanites to track his opponent, a special button on his suit that activates any traps he creates, and a carbonadium laced mask which lowers the possibility of mind swaps. *'Spider-Bots: ' Spider based versions of Octavius' Octobots used for gathering information across New York City. These Spider-Bots may not have any attack options, but given their ability to observe the battlefield if needed give him a tactical option that is, compared to Evil Cole's own tactical abilities, are a devastating asset. *'Skilled Combatant: Though he has no professional training, Ock is capable of taking on the entire Sinister Six and winning, along with holding his own against an entire team of the Mighty Avengers. He has also learned to master the style used by Parker beforehand, the "Art of the Spider". *'''Spider-Sense: '''Along with Spider-Man's strength, agility, and various other abilities Ock has retained the unique "Spider-Sense". This special power is essentially a warning system for nearby threats. While it's not exactly a way to predict the future, it does allow Ock to sense any threats in the area. SSM10.png|Ock displays his strength as he pounds Wolverine into the ground SSM4.jpg|Ock's gloves tear through the prankster villains Jester and Screwball SSM2.jpg|Ock displays the new scale of brutality he is prepared to show New York SSM7.jpg|Ock manages to fight all the Mighty Avengers SSM3.jpg|Ock displays his intelligence as he broadcasts to all of New York about his intentions SSM9.jpg|Ock displays his combat abilities to Wolverine SSM1.jpg|Ock with several Spider-Bots Ock on a web.jpg|Ock among his webs Superior Spidey Profile.jpg|Ock wall-crawling X-Factors ::::::::: '''Evil Cole/X-Factor/Superior Spider-Man ::::::::::::: 120 Strength 160 Evil Cole never has been and never will be considered one of the strongest in terms of fiction. His punches still pack a punch though, capable of killing someone in a few strikes. Ock, while no brute either, has inherited all the strength of Spider-Man. Ock is now capable of lifting semi-truck and vehicles, and smashing heroes like Wolverine into unconsioucness. ::::::::::::: 95 Mobility 95 Evil Cole has a wide arsenal of moving around, and his abilities give him options that are a key factor in fighting. He can launch himself in a flaming form a short distance, he can create an electrical tether to launch himself across the battlefield, and he can grind along electrical cables and train tracks easily. Ock's web shooters, wall-crawling abilities, and natural equilibirm and agility may appear as less short notice, but those few options give several possibilities to manuever around the battle space. In conjunction with his superhuman abilities and web shooters, Ock's fewer options are never to be underestimated. ::::::::::::: 95 Experience 97 ' Evil Cole has seen it all; He's fought mutated gangs, swamp monsters, vampires, gigantic monsters, and the apocalyptic Conduit dubbed The Beast. His vast variety of opponents leave him prepared for anything and surprised by nothing. Ock has spent years developing plans and strategies to defeat his long-time opponent Spider-Man, dealing with other heroes and police while doing so. However, he's also been doing it for a longer time. But at the same time, his time with his new powers have been rather short, and even though he's adapted well the powers are still new. ::::::::::::: '''60 Intelligence 95 ' Evil Cole has never been a genius, with little to show for a mind above average intelligence. Cole has taken classes in college, and only dropped out to troll his parents. But he's no genius, and he's been shown as woefully ignorant. Ock is a genius-level thinker and engineer, with feats of intelligence and engineering skills that are simply way too many to list. He's created several small tactical robots to help him patrol the city, specific lens in his mask to change his vision, and even created a machine to swap bodies with Parker, along with wiping his mind completely of the hero. ::::::::::::: '80 Creativity 78 ' With his diversity of options and powers in combat, Evil Cole has the moves to pull off different skills and techniques to defeat enemies. However, he never strays to far away from the basic moves of bolts, shock grenades, shockwaves, etc. He doesn't exactly have an incredibly creative minds, but he's got the options that give him a slight edge. Ock is a great thinker, but he lacks the creativity his predeseccor had before him, seeing simple concepts of complicated equations and formulas that gives him some edge, but it lowers creativity just a little. ::::::::::::: '85 Durability 80 ' Again, it's not Evil Cole's actual durability to take hits that gives him an edge. Rather, it's his ability to regain his health that secures it. His healing factor is slow, not near the level of other heroes in fiction, but it's faster than Spidey's and he can drain the energy out of appliances and enemies around him. Ock has a healing factor, but it's slower than Evil Cole's and he doesn't have the access to the healing abilities Cole does. ::::::::::::: '''75 Tactics 80 Evil Cole was never an amazing thinker, and he never has had the tactical experience much before. When approaching his main fighting career, he prefers to simply blast things apart with his electrical powers. He's able to create on the fly plans and strategies, and he's analyzed problems from multiple angles. Ock's been the leader of several supervillain teams against the original Spider-Man. He's proven he's a skilled leader and tactician, with elaborate plans and schemes that only fail because of his underestimation of the original Spidey. Even as Spider-Man, he's proven an adapt tactician such as prepping his battlefield against the Sinister Six and his use of the Spider-Bots. ::::::::::::: 90 Brutality 70 ''' Evil Cole has been bouncing across the line of anti-hero and villain forever. However, in the end he always seeks to aid only himself and give him more power. This is shown by his willingness to destroy all the normal humans to activate Conduits from the plague. It's a noble idea, but far more sinister and self-preserving. Ock, while still a very violent and brutal hero, is at the end of the day a hero. He's seeking redemption and paying for his crimes as a super-villain. However, he's gone where other heroes don't go, shown when he cripples his old friend and ally the Vulture, and shoots Massacre to death. Notes |-|Basic Info= *Voting ends December 23rd, 2013 at estimated 11:59 PM. *The battle will take place in New York City. *In timeline for Evil Cole, he is in the position of his defeat at the hands of the Beast. Cole has met, Kuo and Nix, has relearned his powers, and has already defeated Bertrand and his militia. *Superior Spider-Man is placed in between the events of SSM #13 and SSM #14. He will have access to his lab, but Ock does not havae his Spiderlings. |-|Full Vote= #The vote contains a five sentence summary of legitimence, judging both warriors, their abilities, and arsenals. However, if five sentence format is used edges are not required. #Vote can also be a set of edges, including X-Factors. This must end with a three sentence summary of legitimence. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|Half-Vote= #A four-three sentence summary of proper grammar, spelling, etc. and a proper analysis of each warrior. The only difference in the "Full Vote" tabber and this is a lack of five total sentences. #Edges, with a one-two sentence summary. Also, a lack of X-Factors summary will reduce it to half. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|No vote= #Lack of either of the two requirements of the "Full Vote" and "Half-Vote" tabbers. #Lack of proper grammar, spelling, and paragraph breaks. #Obvious bias like "Hurp derp Evil Cole because he's better." #Votes like "Go Spidey because inFAMOUS sucks long live Xbox!" |-|TL;DR X-Factors= Evil Cole-X-Factor-Superior Spidey '''120 Strength 160 95 Mobility 95 95 Experience 97 60 Intelligence 95 80 Creativity 78 85 Durability 80 75 Tactics 80 90 Brutality 70 Battle TBW Category:Blog posts